


Sexual Harassment in the Workplace / Learning the Hard Way

by maximumfudanshi



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Costumes, Down Talk, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Open Relationships, Punishment, improvised bondage, koichi tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: Please sign here to indicate that you completed the Sexual Harassment in the Workplace sensitivity training.And initial here to indicate that you enjoyed it.Or: Tsuzuku can't keep his hands to himself, so Koichi decides to teach him a lesson.





	Sexual Harassment in the Workplace / Learning the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> for my bondage square for season of kink! although i worry that all the other kink is kind of drowning out the bondage... picture koichi's outfit from avalon or sabato era for best results.

Koichi was leaning over the dressing table, getting ready to take his make-up off after the end of the day’s photoshoot. He was truly ready to get out of his costume and into something more comfortable, if less flattering. That was why he didn’t even look up at the sound of the door opening- he was simply too exhausted. He’d been having to put up with Tsuzuku’s behavior all day, slapping his hands away every time they came creeping. The vocalist just couldn’t keep his hands to himself, even during work hours, and Koichi was getting a little frustrated. It had been flattering at first, and he did enjoy having his thighs groped- but only when they were alone. When there were cameramen looking right at them but trying to pretend they hadn’t seen, and when Koichi was trying to focus on actually getting the shoot done, that was an entirely different matter and it just made him want to strangle Tsuzuku.

But the end of the day’s work wasn’t the end of his troubles. By the time he finally glanced up at the dark figure behind him in the mirror, Tsuzuku’s hand was already on the back of his thigh, fingertips sliding up under the hem of his shorts. And then he had the audacity to pinch Koichi’s ass.

“The fuck!” Koichi yelped and turned around to grab at Tsuzuku’s hands. “You fucking fuck, Energizer Bunny libido motherfucker, can I not get five minutes of peace?”

“…No?” Tsuzuku was grinning and trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

“All right, that’s it, you smug bastard.” 

The pleased look on Tsuzuku’s face was really pissing him off. Maybe he ought to do something about it… and he had a good idea just how to accomplish that. He let go of one of Tsuzuku’s hands just long enough to grab his hair and used his grip to yank his head down until he was forced awkwardly to his knees.

“Ah! Fuck, Koichi, what-” 

Tsuzuku clearly still hadn’t realized the trouble he’d gotten himself into, so Koichi decided to explain it to him.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson about keeping your hands to yourself. And… since you like these shorts so much, I’m going to let you wear them.”

Tsuzuku looked shocked, like he was about to argue, so Koichi shook him by the hair and pulled his head back so they could make eye contact as he leaned down a little and asked, “Any objections?”

Tsuzuku bit his lip as a look of realization slowly crossed his face. His hands dropped from Koichi’s wrist, where he had been trying to loosen the painful grip on his hair, and lay limp at his side. He shook his head.

“Good. Then go lock the door, and then strip.” Koichi released him so he could do as he was told. While Tsuzuku crossed the room, he quickly wiggled out of his pleather shorts, thigh high boots and corset top. Thankfully, the thing had a hidden zipper and he didn’t have to actually unlace it. He wanted to hurry so that he would be free to watch Tsuzuku without distraction. He laid the costume out on the vanity table and pulled his own over-sized hoodie back on as he sat down on a folding chair to observe the strip show- putting his jeans back on seemed a little futile, but it was too cold in the dressing room to sit around in his underwear. The fact that Tsuzuku was going to have to suffer the cold in such short shorts would only improve his punishment though. It ought to help him develop a more appropriate appreciation and respect for the lengths Koichi went to for him and for the band.

With that thought, Koichi leaned back and crossed his bare legs proudly. He watched expectantly as Tsuzuku shrugged out of his jacket, dropped it on a chair, and then began to squirm out of his fishnet shirt. He was trying his best to be seductive, but Koichi refused to give him any sign of approval. When he was finally naked, nipples hard from the cold and cock already swelling slightly, he ran a hand over his chest, fingers trailing down over his lean stomach toward his arousal-

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Koichi snapped, “Put the shorts on. And the boots.”

Koichi knew Tsuzuku would be resistant- he’d gotten too used to dominating. But he also knew that Tsuzuku had another side- he had seen him with other men enough to know what he liked, what would bring out his submissive side. As Tsuzuku stood frozen momentarily, unnerved by his uncharacteristic harshness, he made his plans. He considered how best to completely dominate and punish Tsuzuku as he watched the other finally begin to pull on the tiny pleather shorts of his costume. Black contrasting against bare skin… Tsuzuku tucked his dick away and zipped them up carefully. They didn’t look quite as short on him as on Koichi’s long legs, but they fit tighter across the hips and over the curve of his ass. Koichi’s thumb rubbed lightly back and forth over his own thigh as he enjoyed the view.

“You’ll do whatever I tell you if you think it will get you laid, won’t you?” he taunted as Tsuzuku obedient zipped up the high heeled boots. When he got no answer, he reached out and slapped the vocalist’s thigh sharply. “Won’t you?”

“Yes!” Tsuzuku gasped at the sting of the slap and looked up at him.

“Then get on your knees and suck me.” Koichi uncrossed and spread his legs as Tsuzuku eagerly knelt between them, greedy hands on his thighs again. He started to kiss his way up Koichi’s legs, licking soft skin as he groped, but suddenly there was a hand in his hair again, pulling him away. 

“The whole point of this exercise is for you to learn to keep your hands to yourself.” 

Koichi was looking down at him, scowling, an iron grip on his hair. The hard tile floor was painful under his knees and he was panting slightly as he stared up at his lover. He was going to miss out on one of the best parts of blowing Koichi, and for some reason, that just turned him on more. Koichi knew everything he liked, and he was going to using it to humiliate him. His cock throbbed at the thought and he took his hands from the tempting softness of the bassist’s thighs.

“That’s better. Here,” Koichi pulled down his underwear until his erection sprang free, and then held the base as he offered it to Tsuzuku, his other hand tugging the vocalist’s head down. 

Tsuzuku leaned forward, let Koichi rub the head of his cock against his lips before licking it, concentrating on using his split tongue to its full advantage. He had learned to control the muscles of each fork independently, and some lovers had told him it was like being pleasure by two men at once- but Koichi wasn’t interested in that, not today. Tsuzuku found himself being yanked forward by the hair again, Koichi’s cock sliding deeper past his lips.

“I told you to suck it, not lick it. Do it properly, I know you know how.”

Tsuzuku breathed through his nose, relaxed and let Koichi push in further. He was moving his hips a little and pulling Tsuzuku in to meet his thrusts, fucking his mouth shallowly until the other got the hint and took over. He braced his hands against the tile floor and bobbed his head, working his tongue against the underside, resisting the temptation to pull back and tease.  
He knew Koichi was serious, and that he was never going to get anything for himself if he didn’t do a good job here, so he let himself be used, took Koichi’s cock as deeply as he could without risking a sore throat. He trusted Koichi to know where that limit was, and not to push any further.

This wasn’t at all how things usually when between him and his bandmate, but he was enjoying being dominated like this immensely, even if he wasn’t allowed to get off yet. In fact, the very thought of the possibility of being left hard and desperate while Koichi laughed at him and walked off was arousing. And so was listening to the low, quiet noises Koichi was making, feeling sharp, perfectly manicured nail scratching at his scalp… and especially looking up from between Koichi’s legs and watching his face. At first, Koichi had been staring coldly down at him, deliberately demeaning, but as Tsuzuku worked, he tipped his head back, breathing deeply, free hand clenching the front of his sweater. The look on his face was amazing and Tsuzuku was achingly hard and Koichi’s cock in his mouth was wonderful, but he wanted more. He wanted to kiss his chest, squeeze his ass, his thighs… his restless hands were moving on their own, reaching up to touch silky skin-

But as soon as he made contact, Koichi sat up straight, pulling him away. His mouth was dragged away from Koichi with a wet sound, a stand of saliva connecting them for a moment until the sole of Koichi foot was on his chest, pushing him further back, out of reach and off balance.

“Up,” Koichi ordered.

As soon as he stood, Koichi standing as well and shoving him toward the dressing table.

“Turn around and bend over. You know, if you can’t follow one simple request, what good are you? What am I going to do with you?”

“Punish me? Hurt me?” Tsuzuku suggested breathlessly.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Well fortunately for you, right now I think I’d enjoy it too.”

Tsuzuku heard rattling and rustling behind him, but before he had time to get himself in more trouble by turning around to look, a stinging pain blazed across the back of his thighs below the cuffs of the shorts. He moaned, braced himself against the dressing table, his cock pressed painfully against the edge as Koichi struck him with his own belt again.

It was intensely painful, thick leather folded double. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped this misuse wouldn’t damage the belt- it was one of the most expensive ones he owned. But he hadn’t been whipped so thoroughly in a long time, and was feeling a little too light headed to worry about it as he let Koichi bend him over further with a hand against his back. 

“You like that?”

“Fuck, yes.” There was no point in giving anything other than an honest answer. He was getting exactly what he wanted. He waited with his eyes closed for the next impact, but for a long moment it didn’t come. 

“You know, I almost feel like that’s reason enough not to do it, but I really am enjoying it,” Koichi mused. Then three more strikes came in quick succession and he cried out with each one. He could feel precum dampening his borrowed clothes as the pain blossomed and worsened in the moments after. Maybe Koichi would punish him for that too. He could only hope.

“All right, that’s enough of that. You’ll probably cum if I hit you a few more times right?” the bassist taunted.

Koichi was already tugging at him, pulling his arms behind his back, so it didn’t seem to matter that he couldn’t catch his breath enough to agree. He let himself be maneuvered so that his arms were folded behind the small of his back. Koichi was wrapping the belt around and around them, binding them securely. It was a good way to bind someone when you wanted to be absolutely sure they couldn’t use their hands for anything fun, and Tsuzuku new exactly where he’d learned it- because it was what he did to Koichi when he wanted to fuck him from behind and a handcuff-style tie would leave his hands in the way. 

“Since you can’t be trusted to control yourself, I guess I just have to control you,” Koichi was lecturing him, “You are the most desperate, depraved nymphomaniac I’ve ever met, and it’s going to get you in worse trouble than this one day. It’s going to get both of us in a lot of trouble if you can’t keep it in your pants during work hours. Does Ryoga let you get away with this kind of shit?”

Tsuzuku’s other favorite fuckbuddy did, in fact, let him get away a with quite a few risqué things- with quite a lot of messing around in dressing rooms, and backstage, and in alleys, and in the back hallways of poorly lit clubs. And, while Ryoga was always ready and willing to satisfy his desire for pain, he was never quite this domineering, never talked down to Tsuzuku quite like this. But it was clearly a rhetorical question, and Koichi had already moved on.

“I’ll have to talk with him about it... you know they make locking cages for your dick? At first I thought, what’s the target market for something like that? Self-flagellating monks? But now I get it. We could buy one of those, lock it so you couldn’t get yourself off, couldn’t even get hard, until you’d learned your lesson.”

Fuck, Tsuzuku couldn’t believe that he was actually turned on by the idea; Koichi and Ryoga teaming up to torture his cock... Hopefully, he’d be a little saner once he’d cum. But right now, he’d never seen Koichi be so vulgar, not even when he was deep inside of him, listening to him beg. He loved it. He had completely stopped worrying about the wellbeing of his belt, instead enjoying the strength of the binding. He couldn’t move his arms at all, could only wiggle his fingers uselessly against empty air. Koichi had certainly done a good job of it, and now he had Tsuzuku totally at his mercy. 

He moaned as Koichi pushed him down to lay against the table, the tendons in the backs of his legs stretched tight, and he was fully expecting to feel Koichi pulling his shorts down. But instead, he felt only hands running down over his hips, squeezing his ass. He pressed back against them. He felt like such slut, and he knew he probably looked like one, dressed in booty shorts and thigh high boots.

“To be fair, I can kind of see why you like these shorts so much. This is a pretty nice view,” Koichi mused. “But I’m still pissed at you. And I know you want to get fucked, but I think I’ve given you more than enough of what you want.”

Koichi stepped closer, hands sliding back up to Tsuzuku’s hips as he pressed his cock against his ass and started to rub against him. He looked down to watch his own erection slide against black pleather, stretched tight over the curve of Tsuzuku’s perky ass. He dug his finger into his bandmates bony hips and moved faster, thrusting against him. Tsuzuku was breathing heavily, squirming under him, but he ignored it as he stopped for a moment to reposition so that he could slip his cock between Tsuzuku’s thighs. The borrowed boots gave Tsuzuku just enough extra height to make it possible, and the tightness as Tsuzuku pressed his legs together was amazing.

After a few moments, he reached down to feel between Tsuzuku’s legs, where his cock was trapped awkwardly against his body. He traced the shape of it until he thought he felt the piercing at the head, but when Tsuzuku began to try to rub against his hand, he took it away again and grabbed his hair instead. He used his grip on that silky black hair as leverage and fucked the vocalist harder, loving the way he moaned in response. 

“You’re such a slut for pain.”

“Yes, fuck, please Koichi.” 

Koichi couldn’t resist giving him at least a little of what he wanted, even though he had just said he wouldn’t, free hand reaching up to pinch his nipples and tug at the piercings. He was close, he realized, and with every thrust against Tsuzuku he was getting precum all over his own damn clothes. 

The whole scenario was just so hot though, so much better than he would have expected, and he didn’t think he could last much longer. He had always loved listening to the way Tsuzuku whined when he was in pain, though until today he had only ever watched someone else dominate him. He had never expected this to come so easily to him, had never expected to enjoy it so much. It was so much more intense than just observing. But turning the tables on Tsuzuku was a power trip and it was easy to get carried away. He was forgetting his original plan. So, with some effort, he stilled and disengaged himself before he came.

Tsuzuku was struggling to look back at him, unable to stand up properly on his own since he was without the use of his arms and off balance in four-inch heels. Koichi grabbed the belt around his arms and pulled him upright. The leather pulled at his skin and his shoulders ached.

“Kneel,” Koichi said, and helped him to do so. Koichi held him steady with a hand in his hair as Tsuzuku looked up at him expectantly, now thoroughly pacified by his desperation. Koichi took a moment to appreciate the sight of him on his knees, eyes dark, nipples reddened where he had pinched them, cock straining obviously against his fly. He slid his foot up experimentally, pressed it against the bulge. Tsuzuku closed his eyes and spread his knees, moaning, so he stepped down harder. In this position, and with bare feet, he figured he couldn’t do too much damage, so he added more weight as he moved his foot a little, watching Tsuzuku squirm. Well that was interesting, but of course Tsuzuku would be into being stepped on. What wasn’t the guy into? Right now he had other things to attend to though, so he stood on two feet again and dragged Tsuzuku forward by the hair, rubbing his leaking cock against his cheek and lips. When Tsuzuku opened his mouth in a pained gasp, he pushed inside.

Tsuzuku found himself unable to even move his head much without throwing himself off balance. But that didn’t really matter, because Koichi was moving his hips, thrusting shallowly again, fucking his mouth. He loved it, but at the same time, he was ready to grovel and beg to be untied- just so he could touch Koichi’s legs. They were right there in front of him, mostly bare and within easy reach, and he couldn’t touch them. He rolled his shoulders, wiggled his fingers restlessly. 

Koichi pulled back for a minute, let him used his tongue, kissing and licking the sensitive head of his cock. “This is much better. I like you like this, it keeps you out of trouble,” Koichi told him, but his voice had lost some of its edge. When Tsuzuku looked up at him, he saw that he was biting his lip, cheeks flushed. As Koichi slid back in, he moaned around his cock, moaned louder still when Koichi’s pulled his hair harder in response to the feeling of the vibrations.

He knew Koichi was close, from the little gasping sounds he was making and the uneven rhythm of his movements. He knew his thighs would be trembling with the strain of standing through his orgasm, and he wanted sorely to feel them trembling under his hands. He pulled at his bonds hopelessly, the leather chafing his skin. He didn’t even have his mouth free to speak, to beg.

Koichi was alternating between pushing his cock past Tsuzuku’s full, soft lips, watching it sink inside, and pulling back so that he could watch the vocalist’s tongue drag lewdly over the head. He felt his orgasm approaching, and had to work to stay standing. Tsuzuku’s lips were slick and shining with saliva and precum, and they felt so good, so warm and yielding. It was tempting to cum in his mouth, but he was afraid he might get too rough. Even as he began to feel the fiery, white haze of his orgasm blotting everything else out, he still worried about Tsuzuku’s voice. He pulled back again, working the base of his cock with his free hand while Tsuzuku licked the head enthusiastically, and as Tsuzuku’s tongue slid along the slit, he came. 

He had to support himself with the hand that was still tangled in Tsuzuku’s hair, and he was sure that was more pain than he really meant to cause, but his legs were threatening to go out from under him. He was still jerking himself off without rhythm, milking his cock onto Tsuzuku’s face as the other continued to lap at him. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he finally stilled and opened them again.

Tsuzuku was licking cum from his reddened lips, panting a little. He was looking up at Koichi expectantly, and once the bassist’s post-orgasm fog cleared a little, he remember it was because he still hadn’t cum. Right. Now that Koichi was sated, he was feeling a bit less vengeful. He wasn’t quite ready to Tsuzuku out of his bonds yet though, since he was so much easier to handle like this. And besides, he seemed to be enjoying it.

So instead, he left Tsuzuku kneeling there on the floor and slid his foot back into his lap. Tsuzuku moaned shamelessly as Koichi pressed down on his cock, squirmed and tried to press up against him. 

“Koichi, please,” he begged.

“If I untie you now, just because you ask, it will undermine the lesson here. I get to decide when you get to touch my legs.”

Koichi continued to rub his foot over Tsuzuku’s crotch as he chided him. He was confident that between those two things, he could make Tsuzuku cum without ever toughing him directly. The other had already been hard for so long, and he was clearly close to finishing. He was tense, the muscles of his thighs and stomach flexing as he strained for more stimulation.

“But, since you give such good head, I think you deserve at least a little reward.” Koichi slipped his hand back into Tsuzuku’s hair, gently this time, and guided his head forward. “You may kiss my legs.”

Tsuzuku seized the opportunity immediately, leaning the rest of the way in until could nuzzle against Koichi’s silky skin. He placed desperate, open mouthed kissed along the inside of his thigh, tasted salty skin. Koichi’s foot was still working over his cock, hand stroking through his hair. He was tense all over, and exhausted from being in such awkward positions for so long, but this was all worth it. He’d been so fixated on this, having been deliberately, pointedly denied it, and he couldn’t wait to feel the relief of cumming with his face pressed against his lover’s beautiful legs. He turned his head and began to kiss the other one, nipping lightly but not daring to leave a hickey. He moaned and panted against Koichi’s warm skin as he began to lose his focus, and finally he felt his orgasm beginning to wash over him. Finally, finally he was getting enough attention to come, and Koichi wasn’t stopping to torment him anymore. His foot continued to move even as Tsuzuku felt the warmth of his cum spreading against him own skin.

\---

Koichi was kneeling behind Tsuzuku, unbuckling the belt and unwinding it from around his arms. He dropped it to the ground and waited a moment while his lover unfolded his arm and slowly flexed and stretched his shoulders. Then he reached up and began to massage them gently, just as Tsuzuku had done for him countless times. Tsuzuku sighed and relaxed into his touch briefly, but then turned around and gave him teasing grin.

“It doesn’t hurt that much, you did a good job with that belt… suspiciously good.”

“The only thing that’s suspicious is that illustrated guide to bondage that you leave out on the coffee table,” Koichi answered pointedly.

“Ah. Shit, I was hoping there was a more exciting story than that.”

“The story of interest is your apparent interest in cock cages and foot jobs.”

“Please no chastity cages,” Tsuzuku cringed. He had been right- it was the sort of thing that only sounded hot when he was in the midst of a scene and thinking with his dick.

“I don’t know, I still like the idea. Like a little tiny jail for penises. Penile penal system.” Koichi laughed at his own bad pun for a second before he got serious again, “That was easier than I expected, you know?”

“I’m easy,” Tsuzuku answered, knowing exactly what Koichi meant.

“You’re a slut, is what you are. And I hope you know I was being serious about today’s lesson. Up until I got hard and got distracted, that is. All it takes is one of those camera crew guys sneaking an incriminating photo and you can kiss all your mitsu goodbye.”

“I’m a slut, but so are you. I know though,” Tsuzuku sighed. “I just hate having to worry about shit like that. Everyone already knows I’m kinky, why can’t we just…” he trailed off for a moment. "Anyway, I can I request future lessons in that format? Can you teach me how to make crepes while you-“

He went silent instantly when the door knob began to rattle.

“Shit,” Koichi whispered, “We forgot about Meto and Mia. How long have we been in here?”

They were still in a very incriminating state of undress. Maybe they could have passed of being half naked as innocent, as if they had been caught in the middle of changing back into their street clothes. But Koichi didn’t think Mia would fail to notice that Tsuzuku wasn’t even in the right costume. When the knob stopped turning and rattled again, he thanked his past self for making Tsuzuku lock the door.

“It’s stuck?” Mia was speaking on the other side of the door. The handle rattled again, and he continued, “Well, fine, you try then! But I’m telling you it won’t open.”

The best course of action seemed to be to pretend not to be there, and hope they had time to sneak out before anyone came back with a key. But there was no time to confer about that plan, and Tsuzuku just had to fuck up their one chance of making it work.

“Tsuzuku? You in there?” Mia called.

“Yes, why?” Tsuzuku answered before Koichi could cover his mouth. 

“I swear to god if you’re jerking off in there I’m quitting the band.” The guitarist sounded truly disturbed.

“He’s not jerking off, please stop threatening us with that,” Koichi sighed and called out, revealing his presence. 

Someone tried the door knob again as Mia complained, “Well, did you lock us out? What in the hell is going on around here?”

Koichi tried not to laugh as he replied, “Its ‘Sexual Harassment in the Workplace’ sensitivity training! Company policy.”

**Author's Note:**

> go directly to penis jail. do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars.


End file.
